1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to isolation circuits and, in particular, to such circuits which employ isolation transformers.
2. State of the Prior Art
Isolation circuits including isolation amplifiers and translation circuits are typically used in low-level signal processing to prevent the transmission of undesirable noise and other spurious signals. Many of the known designs for such amplifiers use transformers as a means of isolating input signals from output signals. Examples of such amplifiers and isolation circuits are taught by the U.S. Patents listed below.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Hurd 3,581,184 Grygera 3,825,846 Shaffer 3,835,408 Knudsen 3,854,091 Kayama 3,913,001 Kata et al 3,931,582 Smith 3,946,324 Vance et al 3,988,690 Saito et al 4,000,473 Reinhard 4,066,974 Olschewski 4,152,660 Max et al 4,191,929 Bartlett 4,360,784 ______________________________________
The generally desirable characteristics of such isolation circuits include accuracy and stability of the circuit response and a high degree of common mode rejection.